


On My Own For Too Long

by zebraljb



Series: The Scarf [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: This is a companion piece toDo Not Disturbgiving Eggsy's POV during his initial meeting with Merlin & Harry, a bit of his backstory, and events after their night at the hotel.  You will want to read "Do Not Disturb" first, as it won't make much sense otherwise.Much thanks to Draca/Wyvernwolf for constant support.





	1. Chapter 1

“Merlin. Babe.” Eggsy gently pushes at the delicious weight holding him down the bed. “Gotta piss, babe, lemme up.” Merlin mutters something unintelligible and pulls him closer, cradling him like a teddy bear. Eggsy sighs but smiles up into the darkness. There are worst predicaments he could be in. “Harry, love? Lemme go to the loo?” He turns his head and nuzzles against Harry’s cheek. “Please, Haz?”

“Come back,” Harry mumbles, rolling onto his side and giving Eggsy room to crawl away.

“Thanks. And I will.” Eggsy kisses Harry’s cheek once he’s out of the bed and hurries to the loo.

Once he’s relieved himself and washed his hands he pulls on Harry’s favorite red dressing gown, too awake to crawl back into bed. He’s just able to see the bed in the dim light from the en suite. Harry has moved into the space he’d abandoned and Merlin holds him close in the same way he’d held Eggsy. They’re perfect for each other. He slides on Merlin’s slippers and tiptoes from the room, trying not to trip in the shoes that are at least two sizes too big for him. He pads downstairs and heads for the kitchen to make himself a snack. 

He holds his sandwich in one hand and a glass of water in the other as he make his way into the front parlor. It’s his favorite room in Merlin and Harry’s large house other than their gorgeous bedroom. The parlor is warm and cozy and has the most comfortable sofa he’s ever put his arse on. He hasn’t talked Harry into letting them eat a meal in there yet, but he’s working on it. He stands in front of the fireplace, eying the framed photographs along the mantle. The largest is a gorgeous silver frame with Harry and Merlin’s wedding photo in it. They’re both in grey suits looking absolutely dashing, and happier than any person has a right to be. Eggsy’s favorite photo is at the opposite end of the mantle, also in a large frame. It’s Harry, Merlin and himself, laughing at each other as Harry and Merlin take each end of the green scarf and try to wrap Eggsy in it. They look like they’re having the time of their lives, and they were. 

Eggsy’s still trying to figure out how he got to this place, standing in a very posh home belonging to a very posh man and his very handsome Scottish husband…both of whom promise they love him. Him. Stupid little Eggsy Unwin. He’d taken a chance in a pub six months earlier, and now here he is with the keys to the kingdom. Ironically, he has the person he hates most in the world to thank for it.

 

“Oh, it’s you,” Michelle Baker says listlessly as she opens the door to the flat. 

“Hello to you too, Mum,” Eggsy says sadly. She looks as if she hasn’t slept days, with dirty hair, bags under her eyes, and clothes that were obviously slept in. “Thought I might take Daisy to the park, get her off yer hands fer a bit.”

“Ya takin’ her overnight again?” Michelle asks hopefully.

“Nah, can’t this time. Gotta catch a flight ta Berlin tomorrow night, an’ I have a friend usin’ my flat.” Eggsy tends to loan his flat out to his more responsible Estate friends when he’s out of town, and Jamal was currently staying there for the week. He hadn’t expected to be back in London this early, and had taken a nice suite at one of the new hotels for the night. 

“Oh well, still good ta have her gone a bit. Dean would probably like the peace and quiet.” She steps aside and lets him in.

“Eggsy!” He’s tackled by his four-year-old sister.

“Hello, flower.” Eggsy picks her up and hugs her. “Where is Dean? Guess it’s too much ta think he might be out lookin’ fer a job.”

“He had an interview last week!” Michelle says angrily. “Ain’t his fault people don’t see his worth.”

“Right.” Eggsy rolls his eyes. “Go get yer coat, Daisy, we’ll go for a walk.”

“Had to take her to tha clinic last week,” Michelle says as she lights a cigarette.

“Wot?” Eggsy gasps. “What’s wrong?”

“Was only the sniffles, but her skin was warm. Cost a lot fer what they did, which was nothin’,” Michelle says scathingly. “Put us out…could ya…”

“Yeah, Mum, sure.” Eggsy opens his wallet and gives her three-quarters of the cash that’s in it. He already sends her money each month but she thinks that simply because his face is in a few magazines he’s now made of money.

“I’m ready!” Daisy sings. Her coat sleeves ride up above her wrists and Eggsy knows what they’re going to do that day.

“Yes, you are. Say bye to Mummy.”

“Bye, Mum!” Daisy leans in to kiss her but Michelle’s already turning away.

“How long will you be gone?” 

“Few hours at least,” Eggsy says. “Wanna spend as much time with her as I can.”

“All right.” Michelle sighs, looking at her son and daughter. “Ya look good, Eggsy.”

“Thanks, Mum.” He kisses her cheek and takes Daisy out the door without another word.

They have a lovely afternoon shopping for a new coat and three new dresses before stopping for ice cream. She’s drooping on his shoulder when they return, and his stepfather is waiting at the door when Eggsy opens it. “What’s all this? Spend money on the brat but not on yer own mum?”

“She needed a new coat, hers is too small. An’ I already gave Mum some money.” He quotes about half of what he’d actually given her so that Dean doesn’t try to take it all.

“Least ya could do…we gave ya everything.”

“Most ya gave me was a black eye an’ time in the A and E,” Eggsy snaps before he can stop himself.

“Oi! What’s that, Muggsy? Fuckin’ mouthy brat.” Dean comes at him with a fist raised.

“Ya mess up my face, Dean, can’t make any money,” Eggsy reminds him.

“Ya ain’t worth the effort,” Dean snorts. “Fuckin’ pretty boy.”

Eggsy kneels down. “Ya be good for Mum, all right?”

“I love you, Eggsy.” Daisy starts to cry as she always does when he has to leave. He holds her close and leaves before he does something stupid.

Instead he decides to do something just as stupid. He goes back to his hotel, changes clothes, and heads for the pub, looking to get good and truly pissed. He’s worked his arse off to get where he is, gives his Mum everything he can, and still she expects more. She doesn’t even try to get Daisy out of there, and more than once Eggsy has thought about what he could do to have Daisy removed permanently. But that would probably make things worse. No court would give him custody, not with his job, and she’d be stuck in foster care somewhere and he’d never see her at all.

“Lager, whatever ya pull, an’ keep ‘em coming,” Eggsy tells the bartender. He hands over his credit card and sighs, staring down at the bar.

He’s just finished his second glass when someone slides onto the chair next to him. Eggsy briefly gets a look at ridiculously long legs in grey trousers before the man sits down. “Oh, I’m terribly sorry,” the man says. “Was this seat taken?”

The man’s Scottish burr rolls over his ears and Eggsy wants to wallow in it. “It is now,” he says lamely, but he gives the man a smile. He has a bald head, beautiful hazel eyes, and a throat Eggsy wants to nibble on. “I’m all by my lonesome.”

“Thank you,” the man say almost shyly.

“Is it always this crazy in here?” Eggsy says to keep the man talking.

“I dinnae know…this is my first time.”

Eggsy grins and gives him a wink. “Well, guess we’re both virgins, then, ain’t we?” He leans in a bit, close enough to inhale the man’s cologne. “Let me buy ya a drink ta celebrate us losin’ our virginity, bruv.” He snaps his fingers at the bartender. “Oi, mate, gimme another. An’ my friend here will have…”

“A pint of Guinness.” The man almost looks embarrassed.

“A pint of Guinness,” Eggsy repeats. He looks into the man’s eyes and feels like he’s falling.

“Thank ye, lad.”

The drinks arrive and they clink glasses. “Name’s Eggsy, by the way.” He only uses his given name for professional purposes, and it’s obvious this man doesn’t recognize him. Most people don’t; his face isn’t what he sells in his job.

“Eggsy?”

“Nickname, don’t ask.”

“Ah. Merlin. Nickname, don’t ask,” Merlin says and Eggsy laughs. 

He finds himself flirting in a way he hasn’t done in years, and the third beer doesn’t help. He’s almost shocked at himself when he asks Merlin to his suite, but he cannot resist taking the chance. What does he have to lose?

He doesn’t expect Merlin to start choking. “I’m sorry. Ya all right?”

“Yes. Guess I just swallowed wrong.”

“Hate it when that happens,” Eggsy says cheerfully.

“Did ye just ask me up to your hotel room?”

“Sure did,” Eggsy says, now wishing the ground would swallow him whole.

“I just told ye…I’m married.” Merlin touches his wedding ring and Eggsy thinks it’s adorable.

“So bring him along. Two’s better than one, but three? Much better than two. I know ya gotta picture of yer man on yer phone. Lemme see him.”

And fuck if the husband isn’t just as gorgeous as the specimen in front of him, but in a completely different way. Posh and dark and reserved and oozing class. Some men get all the luck. He channels his inner James Bond, leaves the key card on the bar, and kisses Merlin’s cheek as he leaves.

He does NOT expect to open his door and find the two of them on the other side.

Before he knows it they’re talking. And flirting. And kissing and sucking and undressing and oh GOD Merlin is inside him and it’s magical. All the more so because Harry’s kissing him and whispering naughty things to him the entire time. Once they’re spent and sitting around snacking he gets a bit of a look at their relationship. They’re so in love it’s almost painful to watch, and yet it makes Eggsy just happy to be in the room with them. They bicker, they snark, but the death of a beloved pet was all it took to bring them together. Eggsy knows he wants something like this someday. What scares him is that he wants it with them, these men who are virtual strangers to him.

He manages to coyly direct them into the shower with him, using every bit of acting skills he’s learned in his short career as a model. Again he’s amazed at how easily they all tear each other apart, simply with mouths and hands. They curl into bed together, and he presses himself to Merlin’s side. 

“I love you to the moon and back,” he hears Harry say, and a lump grows in his throat.

“And I love ye as long as the sun makes light,” Merlin replies and he cannot help but sigh wistfully.

Leaving the next morning is one of the hardest things he’s ever had to do. He orders breakfast, writes them a note, and stands by the bed staring at them for a long moment after getting dressed. Harry is wrapped around Merlin with his face pressed to Merlin’s naked back, and Merlin has his hand in Harry’s. Eggsy wants desperately to kiss them goodbye but is afraid to waken them. Instead he softly blows them each a kiss and heads for the door, stopping by Harry’s coat on the way out.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

The flight to Berlin is only two hours long but seems like five minutes. For the first time since his discovery in a London café, Eggsy doesn’t want to do his job. He doesn’t want to put on a happy face, doesn’t want to take orders for an entire day. He knows his job is relatively easy…he’s not teaching biology or performing open heart surgery or running a country. But he just doesn’t feel like keeping his emotions under wraps. They’re too raw, too close to the surface.

He manages to get himself into a taxi and arrives at the location twenty minutes early. The make-up girls grab him immediately, throw him into a chair, and get to work. “Hey,” a voice says behind him. He puts his arm up and someone kisses his hand.

“Hello, love.” 

Roxy Morton pulls a stool up and sits in front of him. “Long night?”

“You could say that,” Eggsy says evasively. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but could I have a drink of water?”

Make-up artists and costumers love him because he’s so polite and friendly, and these people are no different. “Yes, of course!” One of the girls scurries off and returns with bottled water.

“You dog…drink them under the table again?” His best friend asks with a lazy grin.

“Not quite. I told ya I’m never doin’ that again…not before work.” He winces of the memory of allowing Jamal and Brandon to talk him into pub hopping the night before a huge shoot. It hadn’t gone well.

“So…it wasn’t a tall glass of beer…perhaps a tall drink of water?” She wiggles her eyebrows at him.

He turns red and one of the make-up girls frowns. “Please…don’t make him blush.”

“Sorry.” Roxy gets up. “I’m not letting this drop.”

He finishes in the chair and goes to retrieve his three “outfits” for the shoot. Normally he doesn’t mind undressing in front of others; it’s his job. But all he can think about is Merlin’s mouth on his body, his hand on his cock. Harry’s kisses, Merlin’s cock in his arse. He sighs and looks down, suddenly wishing that no one would ever see him naked again but them.

“Are you ready, Unwin? I don’t have all day,” Charlie Hesketh snaps.

“Be right there, fuckin’ prick,” Eggsy mutters. Charlie is one of the most hated photographers in the business, but also one of the best. Eggsy goes to his coat and pulls out the scarf. “All right.”

“What is THAT?”

“THIS is my prop. I’m allowed to make some creative suggestions, ain’t I? An’ I want this in the picture.” He glares at Charlie defiantly.

“If the company gets angry about this, it’s your arse, not mine.” Charlie shrugs. “Let’s get started.”

Eggsy closes his eyes for a moment, brings the scarf up to his nose and inhales. “Where…”

“Stop. Just like that. Do that again.” Charlie hides behind his camera and starts taking pictures. 

Eggsy brings the scarf up to his face, closes his eyes, and inhales. He can smell Harry’s cologne and his smile broadens. “Like that?”

“Perfect,” Charlie says, almost smiling at him.

And that is how Harry and Merlin get him through an eight-hour photo shoot.

 

They should be exhausted for standing around all day but Roxy and Eggsy are far from tired once they leave the building. “M’fuckin’ starving,” Eggsy tells her.

“So am I. Let’s find a pub so we can talk.” 

She hails a cab and they ask the driver for the best noisy pub with good food. He drops them off about fifteen minutes away, nodding his thanks when they tip him well. Roxy pushes her way through the crowded room until they find a booth in the corner. Roxy speaks German well; she also speaks Italian, Spanish and French fairly fluently. She blames it on her fancy education, Eggsy simply thinks she’s brilliant. He tells her what he wants and she tells the waiter. “Thanks.” 

“No problem.” She shrugs off her coat and reaches across the table to touch the scarf around his neck. “Care to explain?”

“Yer gonna think I’m fuckin’ mental.”

“Too late for that,” she says with a wink.

“My stepdad was bein’ a proper prick yesterday, got angry. Decided ta have a few drinks in my hotel bar. Bloke sits down next ta me…Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Rox, he was beautiful. Bald head, these incredible hazel eyes. An’ his face…twas all sharp angles an’ just gorgeous. He was fit, too, especially for his age.”

“His age?”

“Fifty, easy,” Eggsy replies and she snorts. “Oi, older men is tha best, they know what they’re doin’.”

“If you say so,” she says, grinning.

“So I actually start flirting with him. Me.” She looks impressed and rightfully so. Eggsy is charming and can be cheeky, but he’s also quite shy and naïve, especially in their world. Roxy had taken him under her wing the moment she’d met him, because although he was street smart he wasn’t exactly wise in the ways of the industry. A pretty young gay boy is ripe for the picking, and she was the best mother hen he ever could have asked for. “An’ he’s so sweet, an’ like bashful…an’ I asked him up to my suite.”

Her mouth falls open. “Tell me you’re joking.”

“I ain’t.” The waiter brings their food and Eggsy smiles his thanks. “The words just sorta vomited outta my mouth before I could stop them. Especially since he’d just told me that he was married.”

“Gary Unwin!” Roxy hisses in a whisper. “What the hell?”

“I know! I couldn’t help myself,” Eggsy whines. “Figured I could blame it on the beer, ya know? And he actually looked torn, like he wanted to, but he loved his husband, which was fuckin’ adorable. An’ I said three’s better than two, bring the husband along. He shows me a pic of the man, an’ fuck, Rox…” Eggsy sighs dreamily and stares into space. “Just as fit as this guy but in a softer way. Where Merlin’s all angles, Harry is curves.”

“Merlin. And Harry.” Roxy’s staring at him as if he’s on the telly. “So…”

“So I give him a key to my floor, kiss his cheek, and make a really good exit.” It WAS a good exit. Eggsy’d been quite proud of himself, since his legs were shaking so much he had to mentally BEG them to keep him vertical.

“And?” Roxy asks eagerly, food long forgotten.

“My bell rings, I answer the door, and there they are. Both of them.” Eggsy can’t keep a small smile from crossing his face. “Harry was gorgeous in his picture, but in person? With Merlin? Jesus.”

“You don’t need to tell me anything else. Life is not fair.” She pokes at her food with her fork. “I can’t even find ONE person, and you get a hook-up with TWO?”

“It weren’t like that, though,” Eggsy says softly, and her fork stops. “I mean, it WAS, an’ it was fuckin’ SPECTACULAR, but…it was more. The two of them together…it was just amazin’ ta watch them. Been married longer than I’ve been alive. They griped at each other, corrected each other, but there was such love there. Harry’s all posh an’ gentleman-like, an’ Merlin is brilliant an’ funny. I still can’t believe they chose me.”

“I can. Look in the mirror, Eggsy. You’re gorgeous.” Roxy returns to her food. “Two fifty-year-old men who have been married for decades, and this beautiful boy propositions them? They’d be crazy not to say yes.”

“Dunno about that,” Eggsy says thoughtfully. “Not every marriage could hold up ta that, could it? Anyway, I just…I coulda spent hours just talkin’ to them, without all the fucking. They work for a tailor on Saville Row, Merlin does computer stuff an’ I guess Harry works in tha shop?”

“Are you going to see them again?” Roxy asks finally. “Because it sounds to me like you want to.”

“I want to,” he blurts out. “More than anything. But I can’t. This was a once in a lifetime thing, ain’t gonna happen again. Plus I don’t know their last names, or even the name of the shop. And they don’t know me…only know my name is Eggsy.”

“And how does that come into all this?” Roxy points at the scarf with her fork.

“Oh.” Eggsy turns red. “I might have stolen it? It’s Harry’s.”

“Pathetic,” she says, shaking her head.

“Yeah.” Eggsy pokes at his food.

“Oh, sweetheart.” She reaches over and touches his hand. “Only you would develop a crush on a pair of married old men you had a one night stand with.”

“I know.” 

“You are seriously the sweetest, most romantic person I know. It makes me sick, but I also want to protect you from the whole world.”

“Thanks.” He kisses her hand. “I’ll get over it. I have a shoot in Milan next week, and then I’m somewhere else. I got lots of time ta get over this silly thing before I come back to London.”


	3. Chapter 3

Except he doesn’t. In his down time he searches the internet for tailors on Saville row. There are sixteen of them, he finds, and not one of their websites show a picture of Harry or Merlin. He does his job, smiles when he’s supposed to, pouts when he’s supposed to, but his heart isn’t really in it. He also has to deal with pressure from his mother, always asking for more money. She uses Daisy as the reason, and he cannot possibly say no. He knows the one time he refuses, it will be a serious issue and he’d never forgive himself.

So he picks up extra work in France and Italy, and he’s quite tired when he finally returns to London for a few weeks of rest. He sleeps the clock around his first day back, and then cleans his flat and does some shopping. His friends are usually fairly respectful of his things and his space, but there are a few questionable stains on the rug that he really doesn’t want to know about.

As he walks around town on his errands he realizes he hasn’t gotten any better. It’s been a few months and Harry and Merlin are still as fresh in his mind as ever. He knows some might consider it creepy, although he has no bad intentions. He’d be perfectly happy just having tea now and then, becoming friends. He knows they want no part of him in their relationship; they’re obviously happy and still very much in love with one another. He goes to see Daisy for a few hours and then once he’s back in his flat he sits down with a beer and his phone and makes a list of the tailors on Saville Row. This can’t be that hard.

 

Except it is that hard. He dresses in his normal street clothes; trainers, jeans, a snapback. Apparently that is NOT the standard uniform of the people shopping at a Saville Row tailor, because he’s given odd looks everywhere he goes. And that’s just on the pavement. When he finally gets up the nerve to step inside the shops, he’s given a turned up nose and a cold shoulder, and that’s when the workers are being NICE. Once it’s obvious that he’s not there to purchase anything, they answer his inquiries with a clipped, “I’m terribly sorry, sir, but no one by that name works here,” and then he is sent on his way without actually being told to leave. He touches Harry’s scarf in his pocket, using it as a talisman, a good luck charm. He also likes the feel of it under his fingers, as if it’s Harry’s soft hair…or Merlin’s smooth skin.

He investigates seven shops before deciding to call it a day. He treats himself to his favorite pub but only pokes at his fish and chips. He should have known this was going to happen. Nothing about his life has ever ended well for him. The only good thing in it is Daisy, and it’s getting harder and harder to leave her as she matures and realizes how unhappy life is when he’s not there. 

Eggsy almost gives up, lying in bed the next morning and frowning at the ceiling as he wonders what exactly he thinks he’s going to get out of this. At best, a new pair of friends. At worst, heartache. Heartache is nothing new to him, he realizes, and pulls himself out of bed. He goes to five more shops after breakfast, receiving the same response at each one. As always, it amazes him what clothes tell you about a person. Even though his jeans, his trainers, his coat are all expensive, it doesn’t matter to the men in these shops.

The bell above the door of Kingsman Tailors dances merrily as he walks in, the sound grating against his ears. The young man behind the counter stares at him in shock as he enters, but not because he disapproves. It’s obvious the man recognizes him. The tall man he’s talking to slowly turns around to see what he’s looking at, and Eggsy’s heart stops. Harry.

“Didya know how many tailor shops there are on Saville Row?” Eggsy blurts out. He grins cheekily, trying to keep his nerve. “I believe the correct number is sixteen, and I’ve been to twelve of them. Yer a hard man ta find, Harry, especially when ya never told me tha name of yer shop.”

“My apologies,” Harry whispers, and Eggsy’s smile falters a bit. Of course Harry thinks he’s mental. Of course he’s going to call the filth. Of course Eggsy has ended his career with a rash decision such as this one. “On second thought, Daniel, do you think you could man the counter for a bit? Mr. Unwin and I have a few things to discuss.”

Eggsy barely has time to register that Harry knows his last name. “Of course, sir.” The young man behind the counter nods and smiles at Eggsy. “Mr. Unwin, a pleasure.”

“Hello, there.” Eggsy smiles at him but immediately looks back to Harry.

“Right this way, Mr. Unwin.” Harry heads down a corridor without a second glance and Eggsy follows at his heels. Harry knocks at a door. “Merlin, do you have a minute?” 

Merlin. Merlin’s on the other side of that door. Eggsy does his best to keep from hyperventilating. “Of course, Harry, come in,” he hears Merlin say. He clenches his hands into fists.

Harry opens the door. “It seems we have a visitor.”

“Oh?” Merlin’s smile freezes on his face and Eggsy wants to cry. He doesn’t look pleased. “Bloody hell.”

“Hello there, Merlin.” Eggsy steps into the office, hearing Harry close the door behind him. “Been a while, huh? Ya look good…both of ya do.”

“You do as well, lad,” merlin says. “Please, take a seat.”

“Thanks.” But Eggsy can’t sit. His legs refuse to move and he stubbornly stays in place, slowly pulling the bit of fabric from his pocket. He hands it to Harry, who runs the scarf through his fingers. “Look…I wanted ta return this. I’m sorry I took it, was a weird thing ta do, I know. But I just…I wanted a reminder of our night together. It was wrong of me ta take it, but I didn’t want to forget ya. Either of ya. And it was my connection to you both.” He feels like a complete and utter idiot.

“That’s fine, my boy,” Harry says softly. Eggsy looks at him in shock. “Please sit down.”

Eggsy’s legs finally allow him to sit. “Look…I know ya don’t want me as more than a bit of fun fer a night. Got that. But ya just…fuck. Yer both so fit, but it was more than that, more than tha sex. I loved bein’ around ya, seein’ how ya are together. Yer so happy, so much a part of each other, just made me feel good. An’ yer both smart an’ funny…and just good people. Don’t see much of that in my line of work. Anyway, was back in town for a few days…gotta flat here in London…an’ decided ta take a chance an’ try ta find ya.” “So you’ve been wandering through Saville Row looking for us?” Harry asks. Eggsy nods and Harry exchanges glances with Merlin.

“Just…just wanted ta see ya an’ return that.” 

“I dinnae realize that night meant so much to ye, lad,” Merlin says finally. “I know the people ye must meet, the life ye live.”

“I told ya that night, Merlin, yer gorgeous. Both of ya.” Eggsy hopes they can hear the sincerity in his voice. 

“So you just wanted to return the scarf,” Harry says.

“Yes.” Eggsy makes a face. “No,” he mutters, looking down at his lap. It’s all or nothing now. “Like I said, gotta flat here. I’m usually in London once or twice a month, sometimes more. I stay fairly local. When I’m town, I was…I was wondering if I could look ya up.” He shakes his head. “But it’s a ridiculous idea, an’ I’m sorry.” He jumps to his feet, willing the tears to stay back at least until he’s out of the shop. “I’ll just go.”

“Wait.” Harry puts a hand on his shoulder. “You want us to…hook up again?”

“Yes. No,” Eggsy corrects. “Not just a fuck. I mean, yeah, I want that, but I…I wanna go to dinner, or have ya over. I wanna watch telly with ya or go shoppin’ or whatever. But I know…I know that’s not what ya want. I was just a bit of fun fer ya, an’ that’s fine. Ain’t given me a thought since that night, m’sure. Yer happily married and…”

Merlin slowly opens the desk drawer and pulls out the magazine. By now it immediately falls open to the pictures of Eggsy with the scarf. “Nae, lad, that is nae true. We have thought of ye often.” 

Eggsy stares at the magazine. “Really?”

“Ye sound so surprised, lad.” Merlin gets up and walks around the desk, looking gorgeous in a pair of black trousers and a grey sweater. 

“Well, why wouldn’t I? What would you two posh gents want with a chav like me other than a bit of fun?” Eggsy asks sadly.

“You are more than a chav, Eggsy,” Harry says, and Eggsy’s heart starts to float like a balloon. “You are a charming young man and we’d love to get to know you better.” Suddenly Harry is right there, in his personal space, giving him a tender kiss before his husband reaches for Eggsy and kisses him as well.

“Fuck me,” Eggsy whispers, and then winces.

“Perhaps later,” Merlin says. Eggsy blushes and Harry chuckles. “Let’s exchange numbers and such, and we can make plans for dinner tonight?”

“Fuckin’ aces!” Eggsy cannot believe this is his actual life. He’s so happy he feels like he could burst.

“Harry Hart.” Harry puts out his hand. “And this is my husband, Hamish McNair.”

“Gary Unwin.” Eggsy shakes his hand. “But everyone calls me Eggsy.” He thinks back to the tattoo. “Hart. Cute.”

As they exchange phone numbers, all three of them seem to be incapable of staying away from one another. They kiss over and over before Merlin finally says, “Along with you then, lad…we do have work to do before dinner.”

Eggsy doesn’t want to leave. He wants to wrap himself around their legs and never let go. But he forces himself to say, “All right…see ya at six?”

“Aye.” Merlin kisses his nose.

“Behave back here, darling. No wanking to the picture of Eggsy,” Harry says as he kisses his husband’s cheek and leads him from the office. Eggsy blushes again, loving the thought of Merlin touching himself and thinking of him.

“Have a good day, Mr. Unwin,” the man behind the counter says.

“Thank you. You as well. Daniel, right?” Eggsy asks.

The man turns pink. “Y-yes, sir.”

Eggsy nods and gives him a wave. Harry actually walks him out of the shop and they stand on the pavement. “This is NOT how I expected this ta go.”

“Why?”

“Because I just knew ya’d…ya’d think I was some kind of stalker or sommat. Ain’t that, swear down.”

“Eggsy, we meant what we said. We’ve talked of you quite often. And we’re looking forward to tonight.”

“Wish…wish we didn’t have ta go out,” Eggsy says before he thinks. Harry raises an eyebrow. “Just…just wanna have a place ta talk. Private like.”

“Very well.” Harry takes out his phone, taps at it a bit, and Eggsy feels a vibration in his pocket. “That is our address. Meet us there at half-six and we’ll order in. Does that suit?”

“Yeah it suits.” Eggsy beams at him and Harry smiles back. “Til then.”

“Until then.” Harry gives him a warm look before returning to the shop. Eggsy almost dances his way back to his flat.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

He fidgets nervously on their front step hours later. He’s changed into a more subdued pair of trainers and a button-down, although he’s kept the jeans but lost the hat. He rings the bell and it’s Merlin who opens the door. “Eggsy. Come in.”

“Thanks fer havin’ me.” Eggsy steps inside. “Hope ya didn’t mind that we sorta changed tha plans on ya.”

“I have a feeling this isn’t the last time ye and Harry will team up against me, lad.” But Merlin says it with a smile.

“Do my best ta be impartial,” Eggsy promises, bouncing on his heels a bit. He looks up into Merlin’s twinkling hazel eyes and swallows hard, still not quite sure he isn’t dreaming.

“Ye are a sight for sore eyes, Eggsy,” Merlin murmurs before bending down to kiss him.

“Now this isn’t fair,” Harry announces as he enters the foyer. “You cannot keep him all to yourself, Hamish. You must share.”

“Ye told me to answer the door, Harry. It is nae my fault that I was alone to greet him.” 

“Hello, darling boy.” Harry gives him a very thorough kiss and Eggsy’s knees go weak. “Merlin, take his coat.”

“Yes, Harry.” Merlin winks at Eggsy and holds his hand out.

Eggsy takes his coat off and looks around. “Wow…this is nice.”

“Thank you. Allow me to take you on a tour while Merlin unpacks our dinner. I hope you like Thai.”

“Love it,” Eggsy says truthfully. 

Harry takes his hand and leads him around the house. “Here is the front parlor…the dining room…the kitchen, of course. And oh…someone you need to meet.” He opens the door to the loo and Eggsy sees a stuffed dog on a shelf.

“Fuck me you wasn’t joking!” Eggsy exclaims. “Mr. Pickle.” He shakes his head as he reads the tiny plate on the shelf. 

“He was a wonderful pet,” Harry says fondly. Eggsy’s stomach growls and Harry chuckles. “Come on, then. Let’s eat.”

Merlin is setting the table as they enter the kitchen. “Can I get ye a drink, Eggsy? I dinnae think we have beer, but I could make you something.”

“No, just water, thanks,” Eggsy says. He waits to see where Harry and Merlin sit before he sits as well. 

He loves that Merlin serves Harry before he serves himself, knowing immediately what his husband likes and how he likes it. Eggsy shyly waits until they both get their food before filling his own plate. “How long are ye in town this time, lad?” Merlin asks.

“About ten days. Could stretch ta two weeks, never know, really. Been takin’ extra work since…” Eggsy abruptly shuts his mouth. They don’t need to know about his dysfunctional home life. Not yet. No need to make the magic wear off earlier than it has to.

“Eggsy.” Harry looks concerned as he puts down his fork. “If you’re in trouble of some sort, perhaps we can help.”

Harry’s beautiful eyes are warm and loving and Eggsy actually shivers. He hasn’t been looked at like that many times in his life. “It’s…it’s nothin’. Gotta make some extra money, that’s all.”

“I must admit I’m not well versed in the economics of modeling, but I always supposed ye made decent money,” Merlin says tactfully.

“I do. I mean, I make more than anyone should doin’ what I do. I stand around. That’s it. Make enough ta keep a decent flat an’ all, save what I can. I just…” 

“We dinnae mean to pry,” Merlin interrupts, glaring at Harry.

“Ya had yer dick up my arse, Merlin, feel free ta pry all ya want,” Eggsy tells him. He rubs a hand over his face. “My life ain’t all five-star hotel suites an’ travelin’ tha world. I’d much rather take jobs close ta home, ta be honest. But my flower…my Mum does what she could but she ain’t…she ain’t always very good at it. An’ my stepdad…” Eggsy’s eyes narrow and they both flinch. “He’s a useless piece of rubbish an’ tha whole world would be better off if he got hit by a fuckin’ truck. But Mum won’t give him up, an’ my poor flower is there. So when Mum says she needs money fer Daisy, I give it to her. Don’t always think it’s really fer Dais, but ain’t gonna take that chance. So I take all the jobs I can. Got nothin’ else ta do.”

“Well, you do now.” Harry takes his hand and kisses it, and he feels Merlin’s foot lightly rub against his leg under the table. “Your behavior is quite commendable, especially for someone so young. We will help in any way we can. If you would ever wish to bring your sister here, just to get her out of the house, please feel free.”

Merlin snorts and buries his smile in his glass. They both look at him. “Harry Hart spending time with a small child? I would pay money for that.”

“Children love me,” Harry says haughtily.

“Children know ye are a pushover and that ye secretly are the same mental age they are,” Merlin corrects and Eggsy grins.

“Thanks. Ta both of ya. I know I should make Mum grow up an’ take care of things…but she’s my Mum. And Daisy…”

“Dinnae worry about it, Eggsy. Ye are doing what ye think is right. And I understand that your schedule is fickle. We welcome any time ye have to spend with us.”

“I hope we spend a lot of time just doin’ this,” Eggsy says shyly. “Just talkin’ and hanging out together.”

“Myself as well,” Harry says. “Merlin and I are homebodies for the most part, so this is enjoyable for us.”

Eggsy decides to be honest. “Fuckin’ terrified right now, swear down. You two…still not quite sure what ya see in me.”

“I see a young man with glorious potential,” Harry tells him. “You are smart and witty and obviously generous of heart. Your beautiful outside is nothing compare to your inside…you’ve proven that by your devotion to your sister.” Merlin nods agreement.

“But you…what if…” Eggsy struggles with the right words. “I know you got tha best marriage ever, but what if I do somethin’ to mess that up? I ain’t sayin’ I’m all that, but I don’t want to do anything to tear ya apart.”

“Ye willnae do anything of the sort, lad,” Merlin promises. “Harry and I know each other well enough to realize if something’s threatening our marriage. We will deal with it appropriately. We’re adults, and we know our limitations. Ye bring something fresh and new to our lives, and not just because ye are an attractive young man. It’s because of who ye are.”

“Well said, Hamish,” Harry says approvingly. “Now eat your dinner, young man, before it gets cold.”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy says with a grin, and is pleasantly surprised when Harry’s ears turn pink.

“Ach, lad, now ye’ve opened Pandora’s Box,” Merlin says, but does not elaborate.

They finish their dinner and Eggsy helps with the small amount of cleanup. “Why don’t we have an after-dinner drink in the parlor?” Harry suggests. 

“Sounds nice, but no drink fer me, thanks. I’ve learned I drink right after I eat…don’t feel so good later,” Eggsy explains, thinking of a disastrous dinner party he’d attended in Rome. Roxy still teases him about it. 

“How about coffee, then?” Merlin suggests, going to the pot. “I’ll join ye…we are not all lushes like Mr. Hart.”

“I am not a lush. It isn’t my fault you don’t have my head for liquor.” Harry all bout flounces out of the kitchen and Merlin snorts. 

“Peacock.” Merlin prepares the coffee press and soon hands Eggsy a cup of steaming coffee. “Milk in the refrigerator, sugar right here.” 

“Thanks.”

When they make it to the parlor Harry is already in a chair. “Please, have a seat.” He motions to the sofa.

“Thanks.” Eggsy puts his coffee on a small table and sits down. “Jesus fuckin’ Christ,” he gasps. “This is seriously the most comfortable thing I’ve ever put my arse on.”

“It is nice, isn’t it?” Eggsy doesn’t miss the triumphant glance Harry gives Merlin. “I picked it up at an estate sale a few years ago. I fell in love with it the moment I saw it.”

“Yes, yes, Harry…you made the purchase of the century.” Merlin rolls his eyes. “I hated the thing when I first saw it, Eggsy, because it was PINK. A disgusting pink. He still loved it, but we made a compromised and had it redone in this.” He taps the sea green cushion. “I will admit, it is quite comfortable. I’ve slept on it more than once.”

“Oh.” Eggsy flushes, wondering if that happens often…if they argue and one of them sleeps on the sofa.

“Not the way you think,” Harry says with a kind smile. “Merlin’s a very light sleeper and…”

“Harry’s a posh bastard who needs complete peace and quiet to sleep,” Merlin adds with a grin. “There are times I toss and turn and dinnae wish to waken him, so I come down here for a wee bit.”

“It is not my fault that I grew up in a large house with a lot of peace and quiet,” Harry says. “I was born to a wealthy family, you see. We had servants and a large home, the entire fairy tale. And then…” Harry swirls his drink a bit. “My father lost the money, and we weren’t so wealthy and the house we moved to was no longer so large. But your upbringing sticks with you.”

“Understand that,” Eggsy agrees. “Got money now, a nice flat, but I don’t go blowin’ it on stupid shite I don’t need. Watch my pennies, don’t I?”

“That was a question I had, lad,” Merlin says. “You keep mentioning a flat and yet I met ye in a hotel.”

“Yeah, guess that sounds pretty bad.” Eggsy rubs the back of his neck. “Not a habit, swear down. See, when I’m outta town on a shoot, I let my mates from the neighborhood use my place. Only a few…Jamal…Ryan…Brandon. Blokes I know will respect my stuff an’ not tear tha place ta shreds. Ya get NO peace an’ quiet where I’m from, an’ I figure it’s nice fer them ta be able ta sleep in a comfy bed with no one yellin’ or bangin’ about, or if they wanna take their girl there…just ask that they change the sheets.”

“Ye are a good friend,” Merlin tells him.

“Anyway, that night I was back in town a day early, didn’t have the heart ta kick Jamal out, so I figured I’d splurge an’ stay in a nice place. Had no clue what I’d end up doin’ that night.” 

“Well, I for one am quite grateful,” Harry says, and Eggsy blushes.

They end up sitting there for three hours, just talking and learning about one another. Eggsy learns that Merlin’s afraid of spiders, that Harry did time in the military, and that they both hate mornings but love waking up in each other’s arms.

“Tell us three unique things about yourself, Eggsy,” Merlin suggests.

“All right.” Eggsy thinks for a moment. “I used to do gymnastics when I were a kid…I do parkour when I have time…and I don’t gotta gag reflex.” 

Harry almost drops his glass. “Well, I…gymnastics is very impressive,” he manages, and Merlin and Eggsy both burst out laughing.

“Do ye still do it?”

“Not much…do more parkour than anything, cuz I can do that wherever I am. Just need some buildings ta jump off.”

Harry shudders. “I don’t know that I like the sound of that.”

“It’s safe, I promise,” Eggsy says but Harry still shakes his head. The large clock chimes half-ten and he sighs. “I should get goin’, don’t want ta overstay my welcome. Sure ya gotta get up early tomorrow.”

“I doubt ye could ever overstay your welcome, lad,” Merlin murmurs. He and Harry exchange a look. “Why don’t ye stay tonight?”

Eggsy swallows hard. “St-stay?”

“Aye. Ye dinnae need to share a bed with us if ye dinnae feel you’re ready for that. We have a nice guest room down the hall. And if ye do sleep with us, if that’s all it is, we are fine with it. I’m just…I believe I can speak for Harry when I say I’m not ready to let ye go yet, but it is getting late.”

“I…I don’t…I don’t have anything to wear to bed,” Eggsy blurts and then winces. Really?

“That won’t be a problem.” Harry stands. “We have something that will do, I’m sure.” He holds out his hand and Eggsy takes it. “Come along to bed, my boy.”


	5. Chapter 5

Eggsy allows Harry to walk him up the steps as Merlin locks up downstairs. Harry shows him the hallway loo, and leads him to a lovely guest room. “If you’d like, Eggsy, you can sleep here. We will not hold it against you.”

Eggsy looks into the room. “It’s a nice room,” he offers. “But I think…I think I’d like ta sleep with you.”

“All right.” Harry smiles at him and gently kisses his cheek. “This way.” He leads him down the hall to a set of double doors.

“Jesus fuck!” Eggsy gasps as the doors swing open. “This…this is amazing.”

“Yes. We practically gutted the entire second floor and redid it when we moved in,” Harry says proudly. “There were actually three bedrooms upstairs, and we decided we’d rather have one guest room and a master suite. Bath is in there, of course.” Harry walks to another door and opens it. “I’ll get you a set of towels.” He busies himself in the en suite while Eggsy looks around the giant bedroom. It’s tastefully decorated in sky blue and beige with two large closets, two chests of drawers, and a balcony along the back. 

“Ye will be sleeping with us, then, lad?” Merlin appears in the doorway.

“Yes, if that’s okay.” Eggsy suddenly feels shy.

“Better than okay,” Merlin assures him. 

“Guess there’s no question about findin’ room for me…ya could fit everyone I know in that bed,” Eggsy says, motioning to the king-sized bed. 

“I promise we won’t lose ye in there,” Merlin says and Eggsy smiles.

“All right, my boy, you’re all set up in there. Toothbrush, towels, whatever you could need. If you wish to freshen up…” Harry motions to the en suite. “Shall I find you pajamas or something else?”

“Nah, I’ll just…gotta vest on under my shirt. That an’ my pants are fine, thanks.” The thought of wearing something belonging to either of them sends blood to places he’s trying to avoid. Instead, Eggsy slips into the en suite and leans on the closed door. He’s not surprised to see an elegant bath with a huge shower and a tub large enough for at least two grown men. 

Eggsy tries to regulate his heartbeat as he washes his face and brushes his teeth. He desperately wants to just pull them both into that bed and get naked, but he’s trying so hard to make them see him as more than just that. He doesn’t want them to think he’s only after the sex…although the sex is a very lovely thought. And the fact that the sex won’t be a one-time thing? An even better thought. 

He scrubs his face with the towel until his cheeks are pink. He removes his shoes, socks, shirt and jeans and carefully folds them onto a pile He takes exactly four deep breaths. When he opens the door to the bedroom he’s thankful for those breaths as he no longer remembers HOW to draw oxygen. Merlin and Harry are on the bed and in each other’s arms. Merlin is wearing simple pajama bottoms and an old vest, while Harry, of course, is in a pair of beautiful maroon silk pajamas. Their foreheads are together as they whisper to one another, Merlin’s hand running through Harry’s hair. He looks over Harry’s shoulder and smiles at Eggsy. “Coming to bed, lad?”

“Fuck me,” Eggsy moans. He hopes it doesn’t carry to the bed but he knows he’s wrong when he sees Merlin’s eyebrows go up as he grins.

“If ye wish.”

Harry rolls over. “I agree…come to bed, Eggsy.”

Eggsy briefly wonders when his life became his favorite fantasy as he crawls into the large bed. He curls himself around Harry while Merlin stays close on Harry’s other side. “This all right?”

“Quite,” Harry says. His beautiful eyes study Eggsy as he reaches up to touch his cheek. “Dearest, we do not want to rush you or make you uncomfortable. We meant it when we said we could just sleep together tonight. But I…I know I would like…”

“Oh, do be quiet, ‘arry,” Eggsy says finally and leans in to kiss him. He feels a hand in his hair and isn’t sure who it belongs to. He does know he doesn’t care. The hand runs through his hair, then down to stroke at his neck. Harry arches towards him, his tongue gently pushing into Eggsy’s mouth. Eggsy’s hand rests on Harry’s chest before moving up to cradle his throat. He glances over to see Merlin pressing kisses to the back of Harry’s neck as best he can, his hand resting on Harry’s waist. That means it’s Harry’s hand in Eggsy’s hair. 

“I still cannot believe you’re here,” Harry whispers when Eggsy lets him up for air. “We…we thought about you so much, my boy, talked about you so many times.”

“While we were here in this bed,” Merlin adds, and Eggsy lets out an embarrassing whimper. “Oh, do ye like the sound of that, boyo? Ye like knowing that I touched Harry while talking to him about our night with ye…”

“Jesus,” Eggsy gasps against Harry’s mouth. He grabs Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugs it a bit, earning a delicious growl from Harry.

Merlin’s fingers nimbly unbutton Harry’s pajama top and Eggsy eagerly slides his hand inside to the warm skin. He continues to kiss Harry, sometimes nibbling on his lips, sometimes gently sucking on his tongue. His hand roams over the smooth chest, thumbnail dragging over his nipples. “I would tell him how ye felt around me, the way your body drew me in…”

“Merlin,” Harry moans. “Kiss him,” he orders, and Merlin quickly leans over Harry’s body to pull Eggsy into a hard kiss. 

“You two are gonna be tha fuckin’ end of me,” Eggsy gasps when Merlin lets him go.

“And just think, lad…this doesn’t have to only be tonight, and we don’t have to rush. Whatever happens tonight is perfect, because we have all the time in the world to do everything else.” Merlin slides his thumb into Eggsy’s mouth and he eagerly sucks it. Merlin draws that thumb from Harry’s throat down to his nipple and pinches gently. Harry cries out and arches up. “Now, lad, if ye are willing, why don’t you show Harry about that lack of a gag reflex he was so interested in earlier?”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy whispers, wanting nothing more than to take Harry apart.

“And take your time,” Merlin adds.

Eggsy grins, more than happy to obey. He rolls himself onto Harry, leaning down to give him one more long kiss. He kisses Merlin as well, then slowly begins to kiss his way down Harry’s chest. He can feel Harry’s hardness pressing against his body as he makes his way down and is sure to put pressure against it every chance he gets. Harry swears, one hand fisting in Eggsy’s hair as the other arm wraps up around Merlin so he can press his hand against the back of Merlin’s head. Merlin murmurs in Harry’s ear, his tongue occasionally sliding up and down his throat and around his ear.

Eggsy slowly tugs at Harry’s pajama bottoms just enough to allow his cock to spring free. It’s warm and hard in his hand, and he looks up at Harry to make sure he’s watching. Eggsy lovingly kisses his way down Harry’s length before allowing his tongue to swirl its way up. “Oh…Eggsy…God, yes…Hamish…” Harry whines.

“I have ye, my love,” Merlin promises, turning Harry’s head so he can properly kiss him.

Eggsy tries not to pay attention to what’s going on above him, doing his best to focus on Harry and making him feel good. But that’s quite difficult when Harry is making the most delicious sounds, whimpering and begging into Merlin’s mouth. Harry has both hands in Eggsy’s hair now, hips arching up as Eggsy takes him all the way in. “Oh, holy buggering fuck!” Harry yells as he hits the back of Eggsy’s throat. “Oh, God…please…” 

“Ya like that, ‘arry?” Eggsy says, hand sliding over the wet cock in his hand. “Shall I do it again?”

“D-do it again and I won’t last long…”

“That’s mostly the point,” Eggsy says and gets back to work. He tongues Harry’s balls, lovingly sucking each one into his mouth while he strokes. Harry gasps for breath, choking on the air he manages to get in. 

“Mo chridhe, mo leannan,” Merlin whispers, and follows it with more Gaelic. Eggsy’s suddenly harder than he’s ever been, and Harry comes with a shout, both hands holding Eggsy’s head in place as he comes down his throat. Eggsy swallows and pulls away with a last kiss to Harry’s cock. He slides up Harry’s body, planting kisses and exactly one bite as he goes. He makes sure to carefully tuck Harry back into his bottoms.

“Yer so fuckin’ gorgeous, ‘arry, so perfect.” Eggsy doesn’t know if Harry needs to hear those kinds of things, but Eggsy knows he likes the soft words after he comes. 

“Thank you, oh my sweet boy.” Harry pulls him up for a passionate kiss, apparently not caring that he can taste his release on Eggsy’s lips. “Come here.” Harry tumbles him over until he’s laying between Merlin and himself. “I want to touch you, my boy, may I?”

“Promise, ‘arry, ya ain’t ever gotta ask…you either,” Eggsy says to Merlin.

“Kiss him, Hamish…kiss him,” Harry orders.

“So bossy,” Merlin says, rolling his eyes. But he pulls Eggsy close, kissing him and nipping at his jawline. “Ye are a work of art, Eggsy. I still cannae believe I get to touch ye, touch your beautiful body.”

“Ain’t so bad yerself,” Eggsy says, ending with a yelp as Harry yanks down his pants and Merlin’s bottoms at the same time. “Jesus, ‘arry, warn a man.” Eggsy shivers in the suddenly cool air.

“We’ll keep you warm,” Harry promises. He turns Eggsy a bit so he’s facing Merlin and presses himself against Eggsy’s back. 

Eggsy’s body is suddenly full of electricity. Harry’s long body is tight against his back, his lips tickling along his neck, his ear, his jaw. Merlin is kissing him from the front and his cock is gently rubbing against Eggsy’s. “I love the feel of ye against me, lad.”

“I do, too,” Eggsy says, his hand sliding down.

“No…allow me…” Harry bites the back of his ear. He holds his hand out to Merlin, who takes it and eagerly begins to suck on Harry’s fingers. He does quite a sloppy job, letting his saliva drip down to Harry’s palm. At first Eggsy’s surprised; he would think that someone whose been around as long as Merlin would know what he’s doing. But then Harry takes that wet hand and wraps it around both Eggsy and Merlin and Eggsy forgets how to think altogether. 

“Yes…yes, Harry,” Merlin gasps. “Look, my lad…look at good his hand looks around us.”

“Fuuuck,” Eggsy groans when he glances down. Harry’s hand is large but even he has a problem grasping both of them together. Their cocks are both hard and red, and the sight of the heads pushing through Harry’s hand is enough to make his toes curl. He reaches his free arm back and fists his hand in Harry’s hair. “Fuck, Harry…please…”

“You don’t have to ask, darling boy…take what you need…we’re here to catch you,” Harry promises. “As long as you let us…we will be here for you.”

Eggsy’s shocked when tears jump to his eyes. He comes with a sob, release spilling over Harry’s fingers and down over Merlin’s cock as well. “Harry,” he hears Merlin groan, and Merlin buries his face in Eggsy’s neck as he comes as well.

Eggsy’s entire body spasms with his orgasm and the tears trickle down his cheeks to the pillow. “Eggsy?” Harry looks between Eggsy’s wet cheeks and his own messy hand. “Take care of him, my love,” he says to Merlin, and hops out of bed.

“Lad, are ye all right?” Merlin’s thumb tenderly wipes the tears away. “Are ye hurt?”

“Nah. Fuck, m’sorry.” Eggsy’s face burns with embarrassment. Harry returns with a flannel and quickly cleans them up before helping them to pull their pants and bottoms up. He crawls back into bed and Merlin arranges the covers over all three of them. “Didn’t mean ta cry…was just so…intense. Ain’t never…guess I ain’t never really, ya know, made love before. That’s what that was, wasn’t it?” He feels stupid for asking.

“Aye, I would say it was,” Merlin says seriously, and Harry nods in agreement.

“Always just fucked or whatever…even with you two in the hotel. This was…this was different.”

“Intense was a good word,” Harry tells him. “After sex…what do you like to do?”

“Uh…” Eggsy isn’t sure what Harry’s asking him.

“Do ye prefer to cuddle, do ye prefer to be left alone. Sometimes Harry is a little overstimulated and does nae like to be touched for a wee moment. I prefer the complete opposite.”

“I like this,” Eggsy whispers. His head is on Harry’s shoulder and Merlin’s arm is wrapped around him. “Ain’t never really had, like, cuddle time or nothin’. Just sorta did it an’ left. But I like this a lot.” He looks up at Harry. 

“Good.” Harry kisses him. “Hamish, the lights.”

“Why is it always me?” Merlin moans, although he rolls over to push a button on the nightstand.

“Because you spoil me,” Harry says in the darkness, and Merlin chuckles. 

“Aye, that I do.”

Eggsy feels Harry lean over him. “I love you to the moon and back.”

“And I love ye as long as the sun makes light,” Merlin murmurs. He then feels Merlin kiss his cheek. “Sleep well, my sweet lad.”

“Yes, my Eggsy,” Harry chimes in.

“Night, Harry…Hamish.” 

Harry’s breath soon falls into the rhythmic puff of sleep, although it takes Merlin a bit longer to start lightly snoring. Eggsy lays awake for a while, realizing that they’d both called him THEIRS. MY Eggsy. MY sweet lad. He falls asleep with a smile on his face.

 

“Lad, what are ye doing down here?”

Eggsy whirls around, almost spilling his water. “Hamish, babe, go back to bed.” He stands on tiptoe and kisses Merlin’s cheek. “Just gettin’ a snack, swear down.”

“In my slippers and Harry’s gown?” Merlin’s eyebrows raise. 

“They was there. An’ his gown is fuckin’ aces.” 

“It is quite comfortable, although I will never tell him that. I then get a lecture about how a gentleman never walks outside the bedroom without a dressing gown.” Merlin looks down at his ratty vest and pajama bottoms. 

“Yeah, heard that lecture,” Eggsy says with a grin. “C’mon…let’s go back up.” He gives the picture on the mantle one last fond look before returning his glass and plate to the kitchen.

“Ye should be asleep. Ye know ye need to catch a plane tomorrow, and Harry will want ye up early enough to eat breakfast.”

“Breakfast? When Harry cooks breakfast, it’s more like a feast,” Eggsy points out as they climb the stairs. 

“That is true, but I think he likes spoiling ye before ye have to leave. I also thinks ye do not eat well when ye are out of the country.”

“I eat just fine,” Eggsy protests. “Need ta keep my figure.” He pats his flat stomach. Thanks to Harry’s delicious cooking he’s had to spend a lot more time in the gym.

“I suppose we’ll have to do better helping ye work it off.” Merlin nips at his neck and grins.

“That sounds brilliant.” They climb into bed, putting Harry between them this time.

“Talking about me?” Harry says sleepily.

“It is nae always about ye, Harry.” Merlin sighs fondly.

“No more talking. Sleep now.” Harry yanks Eggsy’s arm around his waist and falls back to sleep. 

“Aye.” Eggsy feels Merlin place his own arm on top of Eggsy’s.

 

Harry does cook a ridiculously large breakfast, and by the time he’s done eating Eggsy’s almost ready to crawl back into bed. He forces himself to shower, dress, and finish packing his small suitcase. “We have something for ye, lad,” Merlin says from his seat in the corner of the bedroom. Eggsy’s started keeping a small stash of clothing at their house although no one’s mentioned him officially moving in. He knows it would be too difficult to explain to Michelle, and she’s just started allowing Eggsy to bring Daisy over to visit the house. He’s told Michelle that he met Harry and Merlin through the tailor shop while doing some ad work, and that they’ve become friends. 

“Why do you always watch me pack?”

“Because I want to make sure ye dinnae forget anything.”

“Because he wants to make sure you pack properly,” Harry says from where he’s digging through a drawer. “Never let him pack for you, Eggsy…he’s quite the martinet about it.”

“Certain things should be folded. Others should not,” Merlin snaps.

“Here it is.” Harry hands Eggsy a small bag.

Eggsy pulls out a beautiful blue scarf. “Oh, Harry, it’s gorgeous.”

“We thought it would look good with your eyes,” Merlin says. Eggsy puts it around his neck. “Aye, we were correct.”

“Guess…guess ya want this back?” Eggsy reaches into a pocket of his suitcase and holds out the green scarf.

“Nae, lad.” Merlin walks over, takes the scarf and puts it back in the suitcase. “That’s what brought ye back into our lives six months ago. It’s safest with ye.”

“We want that scarf to come back whenever you leave,” Harry says, cupping Eggsy’s face in his hands and kissing him. “So come back to us soon, my dearest.”

“I will,” Eggsy promises. He closes the suitcase and kisses Harry. He then kisses Merlin. “Love you.”

“We love ye, too, lad.” Merlin kisses him. “Now off with ye.” They never walk him to the door, knowing full well that it will take another twenty minutes of goodbyes before he can leave.

“I’ll be back in a week,” Eggsy promises. “With your scarf.”

“We know.” Harry puts an arm around Merlin and squeezes him tight. 

Eggsy smiles at them both. God, he loves them so much. “Goodbye.”

 

Once he’s on the flight to Lisbon he removes the blue scarf from around his neck and tucks it into the pocket of his coat. From another pocket he pulls out the worn green scarf, wraps it around his neck, and inhales deeply. That’s what true love smells like.

THE END


End file.
